Crystal Ball
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Sarah's got life kinda hard and after confessing her love for Jereath when she thought no one was listening Jereath decided he was going to help her because he loved her as well. WARNING: RAPE CONTENT! JereathSarah of course
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Ball

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Labyrinth

When we meet 

It was wrong

And when we met

It was all wrong

It could not be

We cannot stay

As we could have been

If we hadn't seen each other!

Sometimes I can't stop thinking about what could've been

You and I…

Sarah turned her radio off. That particular son brought back bad memories. She walked back into the bathroom where she had been getting ready to go out with her friend, Danny.

She was still wearing her pajamas. A belly shirt and sweat pants. She had her make up done and her hair almost done. She opened the cabinet mirror and reached for the hairspray. Just as she grabbed a hold of the hairspray she felt a burning heat on her stomach. She quickly jumped back, the hairspray falling to the ground.

She realized that she had left her still hot curling iron sitting on the sink. She looked down at her stomach. Luckily she only had a small line across the left side of her stomach but it still hurt like hell.

She grinded her teeth together as she bent down quickly and grabbed the hairspray before straightening just as quickly. She sprayed her hair before walking out into her room and changing into a cute pink skirt and spaghetti strapped shirt that she made sure covered her stomach.

She went and grabbed a pack of ice. After that she sat down on the couch to think. She was 19 now and it had been 4 years since she'd gone through the Labyrinth. However, it all seemed like it happened just yesterday. "I miss you, Jareath," she said. She couldn't count how many times she's said those words since she'd "come back."

This time though she said also the words she wished she could have said for years. "And I love you!" The doorbell rang and she dropped the ice and ran to the door grabbing her purse on the way. They were going to lunch.

She walked out the door. "Hey, Danny!" She said happily.

The other female replied, "Hey. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Huh?" Sarah said, still mildly distracted by thoughts of a handsome and incredibly sexy Goblin King. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

As they left Sarah looked around one time before she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Labyrinth

Jareath threw the crystal he held in his hand. It disappeared before it hit the wall. Stupid girl, why didn't she tell someone she got burned? That was a nasty wound and it looked like it hurt very much. To a mortal, especially a female, the more delicate of the species, it must be excruciating.

He sighed deeply. His Sarah had always been so proud. She never liked to admit any of her weaknesses. Sometimes she could be so frustrating that way. She always had to look tough for every one. It was sad sometimes. Her stepmother had never stopped being a bitch and eventually she made Sarah's dad choose between them and he chose the stepmother.

Sarah isn't even allowed to see Toby anymore. They threw her out as soon as she turned eighteen. Then she went to live with her boyfriend because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Eventually he started beating her and she had to leave there and find a job.

Right now she's in between jobs and she's having a problem with money. He sighed again. _That's all going to change. I've heard her admit her feelings and tonight I'm going to admit my feelings and bring her home with me. Then she won't have to worry about money or jobs. Or being beaten. _He thought and hardened his jaw.

Sarah was out with her friend, Danny, who had invited her boyfriend, Todd, and one of her guy friends, Brian, along. Kind of like a blind date for Sarah. Sarah didn't like the guy at all. He was perverted and rude and she didn't want to be around him.

However, she didn't want to hurt Danny's feelings either so she kept up with them. When it got later in the night she told Danny that she was going to go ahead and walk home because they were really close to her apartment. Danny would have disagreed with her but Brian, unfortunately, said he would walk her home so she agreed.

They walked home with no problems what so ever. When they got there, however, Brian invited himself in and they had a cup of coffee.

"Well, I better get to bed. I have to go job hunting in the morning." Sarah hinted for him to leave but he just gave her a hungry look that she didn't like.

"What do you say we get to know each other better?" Brian said making no effort to hide the fact that he was implying they should have sex.

"Well, Brian. You're a good guy and everything," she lied. "But I just don't see that kind of relationship between us. I'm really sorry…"

She was cut off when suddenly he lunged at her. "I can't believe you thought you had a choice." He practically roared while trying to take her shirt off. "No! Stop it!" Sarah screamed.

Jereath, watching through his crystal, felt helpless, so he used some magic to send her a message. _Call to me, Sarah._ He waited while she stopped struggling and looked around. Damn girl. If she wasn't going to call to him she should at least try to fight him.

_Please, Sarah. Call to me so I can help you. Please._ Finally she did and the man on top of her disappeared only to be replaced by none other than the Goblin King.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Don't own Labyrinth

Sarah looked up in surprise. "Jareth." She whispered, barely audible. She reached up dumbfounded and touched his cheek lightly with her right pointer finger before cupping his face lovingly as realization set in.

Jareth just sat there and waited until full realization set in. When she touched him with her fingertip a shiver went through his body. When she cupped his cheek his body started shaking over and over again. He'd waited so long for her to touch him. Waited for her to look at him and want to touch him.

It was unbelievable. She finally realized it was him, her Jareth. The face, the mismatched eyes, and his sweet weight on top of her.

"Oh, Jareth." She cried out, tears slipping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never knew." A sob caught in her throat and wracked her body on its way to being expressed.

Jareth looked down at his love as she sobbed and he felt his heart break. "Ah…My dear Sarah. My dear, dear Sarah." He said as he gently scooped her up to his body with one hand while using the other to hold most of his weight off her body.

Sarah looked up at Jareth and smiled sadly through her tears. "I never got the chance to tell you before but I want to let you know now…" She paused briefly to lay a gentle kiss on his unsmiling lips. "…I love you."

Jareth's mood changed from being somber to smiling happily the moment her words sank in. "Well, Sarah. I never got the chance to tell you either but I'd like to tell you now…" He bent over her with that sexy smirk on his lips, anticipation hummed through her, and then he finally pressed his smiling lips to hers and she decided she liked kissing him slightly more when he smiled. "I love you as well."

He kissed her again this time deeper, when his tongue started to explore her lips in an attempt to find its way inside. Sarah shyly opened her mouth and took his tongue. When he skillfully brought her tongue to play with his own she was convinced he was breathing for the both of them and she was just breathing his air.

He broke off the kiss heatedly. "Ah…Sarah, my heart, I love you. I love you. I love you!" He caught her lips again. This time she breathlessly opened her lips and introduced her tongue. He groaned and placed his hand on the side of her breast lightly. She whimpered and arched up into his touch.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Jareth growled, "What is it?"

A little goblin outside the door sighed. "The high counsel is here and they wish to speak with you."

"One moment." Jareth stole one last, lingering kiss." Sleep for now, love. I'll be back soon." He smoothed a rebellious strand of hair out of her face.

"Alright," she said quietly. When the door closed softly behind him she snuggled deeper in the covers smelling the scent that was Jareth.

Jareth smiled as he walked down the hall, knowing exactly what she was doing. He then frowned, however, because he knew what the high counsel were there for.


End file.
